


Good for Daddy

by skargasm



Series: Outsiders [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: A little sidebar from Outsiders - Isaac and Chris
Relationships: Chris Argent/Isaac Lahey
Series: Outsiders [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863025
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	Good for Daddy

[ ](https://imgur.com/xZyaDjh)

* * *

Isaac groaned, legs shifting restlessly on the bed. Carrying a bottle of water, a warm, wet towel and some orange slices, Chris entered the room and sat next to him. He smiled down into Isaac’s face, pressing his thumb on his lip to pull it gently away from his teeth. 

“You’ve been such a good boy for me, Isaac – such a good boy.” He carded his hand through Isaac’s hair, leaning down to press a kiss against his forehead. With his other hand, he pressed the dial-up, sending the vibrations deep within Isaac’s body higher. He admired the lines of Isaac’s body as he arched up from the bed, eyes flashing amber as he struggled to keep still under the onslaught of sensation. His cock thumped against his lower belly, weeping copiously and unable to resist, Chris lowered his head and lapped at the head. 

“Please – please – “

“Can you can take this for me – just a little longer? Can you be my good boy just a little longer?”

Isaac groaned, obviously struggling. 

“Yes!” he finally managed to speak, his tone guttural, hands clenched tightly against the bars of the headboard he was bound to. 

“Yes what, baby boy?”

“Yes – Daddy!”

* * *


End file.
